deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
James Jordan
James Yevhen Jordan (b. 11 August), more commonly known as Jamie Jordan, is a pure-blood wizard and member of the wealthy Jordan family, the third son born to the late Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko. He is also the younger brother of Greg and Archie, and the elder brother of Amy. The son of two Dark Arts practitioners, the siblings were raised in an abusive household, held under firm belief that they were superior to other wizarding folk because of their rare pure-blood status. Jamie attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year above Ember Cauldwell and Maisie Thorn, where he followed tradition by being Sorted into Slytherin House. During this time, he garnered the reputation of a serious, violent and morally corrupt bully, occasionally acting as a henchman to his younger sister; nevertheless, he was a cunning user of magic. He was unexpectedly selected as a Prefect, played as a Beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and was at one point a grudging member of the Art Club. However, he lost his position as a Prefect due to deliberate oppression of other students, and by the time he had reached his final year at Hogwarts he had been suspended twice, a feat which earned him the epithet of the family disappointment. During Jamie's fifth year, he began secretly seeing Elliot Potter, a much poorer Gryffindor from two years below. With tremendous difficulty, Jamie worked to prevent others from learning the truth out of fear of the criticism they may face, especially from the likes of his father. However, his recklessly hedonistic behaviour led to him being briefly disowned the year after he graduated from Hogwarts; Jamie would then go on to publicly denounce his family and follow his own path. As his relationship with his own relatives deteriorated, he gained alliance and lifelong loyalty to the Potters. In his early twenties, Jamie married Elliot, with whom he adopted four children: Kalysta, Leo, Margaret and Lucas, all raised without the same toxic ideals he had once endured. He was named the godfather of his niece Daphne, and Leo would also go on to name his eldest son in honour of him. Rather than relying on independent wealth and remaining unemployed like previous members of the Jordan family, he became a Watchwizard for the Ministry of Magic. He was also involved in the benefaction of donating Jordan House to Persia Potter, offering her a base for the tutoring of magical children prior to starting their education at Hogwarts. Biography Early life James Yevhen Jordan was born on the 11th August to Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko in Marlborough, England. Though it was common knowledge that the Jordan family had been inbreeding with cousins for years, Xanthas had managed to secure their family's blood status without doing so by marrying outside of Britain's small pool of available pure-bloods and into the Sevchenko family, who hailed from Ukraine. Jamie had three siblings: Gregory and Archie, twins born a year prior to him, and Amy, born two years after him. All four children were spoiled but expected to follow tradition; the Jordans were immensely proud of their blood status and had supposedly been in Slytherin House for centuries, disapproving of any relatives who diverged. This included not only his great-aunt Juliet, but many others. Renouncement was so common that by this time the family were more or less considered to be "dying out". From a young age, Jamie found himself torn between his wild side and the control of his oppressive family. The home in which he grew up was a large manor isolated and far from all Muggle dwellings, heavily supported by magic. However, such wealth and decadence was really a veil for the crumbling dynamic within the family: Xanthas and Daphne's marriage had become toxic over the years, reduced to them mostly "screaming and throwing things" at each other whenever they had the chance. Xanthas, who was a heavy drinker and had been raised under the impression that abuse was the most efficient form of discipline, was violent not only to his wife but with his children. As they were growing up, the siblings were physically abused by him and occasionally their mother, so much so to the extent that they became paranoid living in their own home. Hogwarts years First year Third year Jamie was spotted by Elliot Potter at the first year Sorting, who initially thought that the rude gestures he was making at Amy were directed towards him. This initiated a conversation between Amy and Elliot and paved the way for a possible friendship. Amy confirmed Jamie's lack of maturity and mentioned that "all" her brothers play Quidditch, so it can be assumed that at some point between his first and third year, Jamie had already attained the position of Beater on his Quidditch team. When his sister was Sorted into Slytherin, Jamie was the only person to give a standing ovation. Fifth year Much to the surprise and displeasure of many, Jamie became a Prefect in his fifth year. He clearly enjoyed the power and immunity this gave him over other students, and abused his privileges tirelessly (for instance, picking on younger years, deducting house points for no reason at all and excusing his own misbehaviours). He put these abilities to contentious use after Amy, in a vindictive stratagem, claimed that Elliot had tried to attack her. Maddened, Jamie and his brothers endeavoured to chase him around the school and terrorise him for several weeks. Elliot noticed that during this time, the Jordan brothers seemed to act as bodyguards for Amy. Many people would end up caught in the crossfire between Elliot and the Jordans, including Harvey Patterson — an older student in a secret relationship with Elliot, who Jamie occasionally tormented due to his Muggle-born heritage — and Lucky, who after refusing to disclose Elliot's whereabouts was cursed so thoroughly and violently by the brothers that he ended up in the Hospital Wing. Jamie also confronted Ember, which left her deeply offended after she felt he was being vulgar and patronising. Unaware that Elliot had the invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map, the brothers remained baffled as to how Elliot managed to keep evading them, and took to standing guard outside the Gryffindor common room and interrogating anyone who passed by. Jamie was the only one to suspect that Elliot was under a Disillusionment of some kind, while Greg and Archie rubbished the theory, stating that it was too advanced magic for a third year. Jamie still accosted Elliot with his suspicion, but was interrupted by one of his least favourite professors before he could inflict any damage. Of all the brothers, Elliot felt the most threatened by Jamie, not because he saw him as the most intimidating but because he saw him as the most unpredictable. After deciding that things had gone on too long, Elliot made a last-ditch attempt to resolve the situation and apologised to Amy for humiliating her. Much to his surprise, Amy accepted and agreed to call her brothers off, but it quickly became apparent that Jamie had no intentions of stopping soon. Though he no longer targeted Elliot directly, he seemed to enjoy annoying him through the persistent act of tormenting his friends and family — Harvey in particular, knowing he was too cowardly to defend himself. Helena even furiously stated that Harvey would receive "thank you cards" if he at least tried to incapacitate Jamie in the midst of his tyranny. In spite of Ember's grave warnings that this was a bad move, Elliot challenged Jamie to a no-wands duel. Jamie, intrigued by his bravery, accepted. Many students placed their bets upon the fight and Jamie, not to much surprise, had the most backing. Elliot soon began to wish he had never proposed the idea and tried to withdraw, but ended up staying after Jamie mockingly implied he would much rather stay under Lucky's shadow anyway. Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Jamie was initially described as a thickset and extremely mean-looking boy that had features much like the rest of his family: dark curly hair, big eyes, prominent brows and a fine-boned face. He was also freckled, dimpled and relatively muscular. However, he was also thought to possess a slightly more rough edge in comparison to his siblings; the vestige of aristocratic beauty allegedly passed down throughout the Jordan family seemed, in Jamie's case, to be more overshadowed by his rude and hostile personality. In many ways he resembled his mother, and very occasionally his father, especially in the often foul or unimpressed look on his face. His movements were usually erratic and and he suffered from sporadic facial tics that were mostly evident in his mouth and eyebrows. He was also shown to be slightly insecure about his height, given that he was much shorter than the other males of his family. After leaving Hogwarts, Jamie's appearance began to suffer due to a lack of care for his appearance. Over the course of one summer he had developed dark circles under his eyes, accompanied by the faint scent of drink around him. His condition deteriorated even further once Elliot became sick: with consideration of his own physical health in the complete background of his mind, his hair grew longer in length, he was unshaven, and he did not bother changing clothes at night. Jamie's body was covered with odd scars from childhood abuse, the most prominent being a thin strike running down his left side like lightning. The fact that it could not be healed like most scars meant that it was most likely inflicted by use of Dark Magic. Some of his other scars included one above his eye, as a result of having a belt buckle smashed into his eyebrow, and a few unhealed welts on his back and marks on his hands that came by use of a belt. Most of his scars were masked by different tattoos, including an old Ukrainian proverb on his bicep and a bird on his back and forearm. His arms were noted as being his most heavily tattooed area, and it was implied that some of his own tattoos were drawn by himself. After leaving Hogwarts he also lost all hearing in his left ear after having his head slammed against a wall by his father. Because of this, Jamie would struggle with determining where a sound originated from, as well as focusing on one single voice. Leo was occasionally noted to look similar to him, sharing the same untidy hair and expressive faces. However, Jamie was far shorter than his son, and had dark eyes as opposed to Leo's blue. Personality and traits Jamie was a serious, belligerent and thuggish individual who employed his strength to bully and scare others, much like his own father had done during his education. Magical abilities and skills * Dark Arts: Jamie and his family were described by other students as being Dark Wizards, a title founded from their sadism and general predilection for violence. A common rumour was that he and his siblings had been educated in the Dark Arts from a young age, just as ordinarily as any other field of magic; though never confirmed, this seems likely considering their background and surprising talent for Dark magic. Jamie himself was shown to be particularly apt in his use of all three hexes, jinxes and curses, from the Stinging Jinx he used to disfigure Harvey to the Full Body-Bind Curse he used on Elliot. He was also sure of his ability to cast the Cruciatus Curse, which would require the desire to inflict harm on a victim, and was at one point able to cast the spell but missed. He was also seemingly comfortable with Dark items of all shapes and sizes, as he spent the summer after his graduation clearing bewitched valuables from his home and selling them, often surprising customers with his extensive knowledge on each and every one. During this time he roamed around Knockturn Alley, who were known to accept the Dark Arts and openly trade in Dark artifacts. It seemed that by adulthood he had stopped or at the very least lessened his involvement in this sort of magic, given his role at the Ministry of Magic and him being the father of several children who he wished not to influence in the same way his own parents had done him. * Duelling: * Physical strength and combat: * Non-verbal magic: * Alchemy: * Charms: * Quidditch: Like his brothers, Jamie was a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team, where he played as Beater. He was a fine talent, although the careless attitude he displayed whilst in the air (for instance, purposefully ducking approaching Bludgers rather than hitting them) implied that he did not actually care for the game and was not always playing to his full potential. His main basis for joining the team was that he enjoyed "hitting people" and his talents were usually enhanced due to him owning the most expensive broomsticks on the team. As well as this, Jamie was an unnecessarily brutal participant who mostly resorted to foul play. It should, however, be noted that he was the one who taught his daughters to play a more rough game of Quidditch. * Multilingualist: Jamie was semi-fluent in Ukrainian, though it was a skill he exercised on rare occasion. It is most likely his mother who taught him the language, being from Ukraine herself. He often used it to discuss private matters with his siblings when they did not want to be overheard by others. He was also well-versed in sign language, courtesy of Ivory Cauldwell. * Art: Jamie appeared to be rather artistic, though hardly ever showed it. During detention in his fifth year, he drew a sketch which depicted Elliot being tortured in various different ways, in order to make Elliot feel uneasy after the humiliation he caused his sister. Elliot felt it was "unnervingly realistic". Jamie was also a member of the Art Club, though it should be noted that he only joined at the behest of Professor Sentiatla, who intended it to be a means of rehabilitation for him, and he withdrew partway through his seventh year. However, it does seem that he had enjoyed artistic pursuits in his spare time, as his bedroom walls were partly covered with the various things he had drawn. It is also implied that he drew some of his own tattoos himself, indicating that he was confident enough in his talent to get his own work marked on his body. While unclear whether or not he pursued this even as a hobby later in life, he seemed more than happy in encouraging his daughter who shared the same talent. * Magical knowledge: * Apparition: * Teaching skills: Jamie was a competent teacher to some extent, as shown when he dedicated part of his seventh year to helping Elliot study for his O.W.L's. Though his methods could be considered harsh and wearying, Elliot noticed that thanks to Jamie he had gone from an 'Acceptable' to an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Charms. * Acting: * Indomitable willpower: * Love: Possessions * First wand: Jamie's first wand was of unknown length, wood and core. Like most wizards in Great Britain he likely purchased it at age eleven from Ollivanders. It later broke during his brawl with his father, leading to the purchase of his second wand. * Second wand: Jamie's second wand was purchased from Ollivanders a few days after breaking his first. It was 10¾ inches long, made of blackthorn with a core of dragon heartstring. Blackthorn wood is said to be unusual, with the reputation of being best suited to a warrior; it is popular among Aurors as well as the denizens of Azkaban. * Rings: Jamie was sometimes seen wearing a variety of golden rings on his fingers, which had the tendency to make his punches hurt even more. It was these rings, aside from Amy's incessant boasting, that gave Elliot the indication that the Jordans were rather wealthy. * Belt: Jamie's belt was made of a dark leather with a metal buckle. His father often used this belt to punish him as he saw fit. The use of it left him with a scar above his eyebrow and scars on his back. * Owl: * Flask: Relationships Family Parents Siblings Elliot Potter Children Potter family Nelda Hookum Mortan family Ivory Cauldwell Ember Cauldwell James Peltier Noah Hilliard Grady Jorkins Harvey Patterson Etymology James is a classic Hebrew boys name derived from the name Jacob. It means "supplanter," one who follows. In the 17th century the Scottish king James VI inherited the English throne, becoming the first ruler of all Britain, and the name became much more popular. Yevhen is an English transliteration of the common masculine Ukrainian given name "Євген". Its Old Church Slavonic form Евгении came from the Greek: Εὐγένης, Εὐγένιος (masculine form). The name translates to "well-born" or "noble". Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes * Jamie's theme song was Hardest of Hearts by Florence and the Machine. * Jamie is part Ukrainian through his mother, although he also seems to be Russian as well through his previous ancestors. * Jamie and his siblings would have attended Durmstrang Institute, a school that does not admit Muggle-borns and teaches the Dark Arts, but Daphne did not want them staying so far away from home. * It is unknown what subjects Jamie chose to study while at Hogwarts, aside from Alchemy in his sixth and seventh year. Given the distaste he expressed when Elliot revealed he was taking Divination and Muggle Studies, it could be assumed that Jamie did not choose those subjects at O.W.L-level and instead opted for either Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures or Study of Ancient Runes. * In his seventh year it was revealed that Jamie could not swim, a fact which Elliot considers highly ironic as the Slytherin House is known for its correspondence to the element of water. * Jamie's son honoured him by naming his own eldest son Regulus James Jordan. Trivia * Jamie's character exhibits many similarities to his great-aunt Juliet, who rejected the notion of blood purity and married a Muggle-born wizard: both are rebellious, both publicly renounced their family, both married someone they were advised against pursuing and both spent a considerable amount of time working up the courage to stray from their family's toxic ideals. The initials of Jamie and Elliot are also the same as Juliet and her husband Edward. * Jamie also shares a first name with Lucky Peltier, though the two both still prefer to live by their given nicknames. Gallery Jamie.png Jamie_11.jpg Jamie 10.jpg Jamie 04.jpg Jamie 05.jpg Jamie 02.png Jamie_09.jpg Jamie_12.jpg Jamie 03.jpg Jamie 08.jpg Jamie 06.png Jamie 07.png